Error del amor
by xlspx
Summary: Tal como pensaron Harry y sus amigos, Tonks estaba enamorada de Sirius. Al morir ella sufrió muchísimo. Y una persona, tan dolorida como ella, la ayudó. La historia que JKR no nos contó. LupinXtonks
1. Chapter 1

Error del amor L.B.S 

**Título: **Error del amor

**Género: **Romance

**Protagonistas: **Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

**Fecha de inicio: **domingo, 17 de septiembre de 2006 18:59:52

Edades: ATP 

**Resumen: **Tal como pensaron Harry y sus amigos, Tonks estaba enamorada de Sirius. Al morir ella sufrió muchísimo. Y una persona, tan dolorida como ella, la ayudó. La historia que JKR no nos contó.

**Nota:** Se han usado los mismos personajes que en la historia "_Vida de adultos_" de la misma autora.

1

Como aprendí a quererte 

-Vamos, querida, debes ser fuerte.

-¿Fuerte? ¿Cómo?—le preguntó Nymphadora Tonks mientras que se abrazaba el cuerpo y temblaba. Molly Weasley la intentaba animar pero nada parecía fácil con la chica apunto de derrumbarse. Tonks lloraba desesperadamente—. Él la amaba y nunca se digno a quererme a mí.

-Querida Tonks... todos sabíamos que Sirius seguía enamorado de la joven Helen. Remus nos contó a todos su hermosa historia y como la amó. Era algo seguro que él nunca se olvidará de ella.

-¡Pero esa maldita no estuvo junto a él!

-Tonks, tranquila... por favor tranquilízate—le susurró Molly abrazándola finalmente.

Habían pasado dos meses de la muerte de Sirius y ella sufría tanto como Harry. Muy pocas personas habían querido a Tonks y una de ellas era Sirius Black. Tonks, al sentir por primera vez cariño, se enamoró de Sirius. Pero el joven siempre decía que amaba a otra mujer. Tonks sufrió mucho y cuando él le prometió pensar su relación... murió.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y entró Remus Lupin con su aire de despreocupación. Él también estaba muy lastimado. Había sufrido mucho toda su vida. Había sufrido ser un licántropo, había sufrido la muerte de su novia Selene, la muerte de Lily y James... y ahora la muerte de su mejor amigo. Remus ya conocía demasiado el dolor. Pero la joven Tonks lo desconocía y aparentemente lo estaba sufriendo demasiado.

-Buenos días—las saludó Remus sentándose a su lado. Tonks lo miró con los ojos rojos. Su rostro estaba tan pálido y triste. Parecía que no había dormido en tanto tiempo—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Nymphadora?

-No me llames así, Lunático—se burló ella. Remus bajó la mirada recordando que ya no existía nadie que lo llamara así. Todos habían muerto. Suspiró y levantó la mirada—. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No sucede nada... sólo que... Sirius solía llamarme así. Supongo que ya no me llamara más.

Tonks rompió a llorar. Molly hacía otra taza de café y se asustó al darse vuelta. La jovencita lloraba descontroladamente mientras que Remus sólo la miraba.

-Oh, Tonks. Tienes que ser fuerte... debes seguir tu vida—le aconsejó Molly acercándole a Remus una taza de café. El hombre miró a Tonks unos minutos.

-¿Sucede algo con Sirius?—preguntó pero Tonks no podía dejar de llorar. Se sentía destruida. Estaba lastimada. Molly no podía soportar ver a una chica tan viva así de triste.

-Remus, da un paseo con Tonks por los jardines. Le hará bien a los dos.

Caminaban lentamente mientras que sus cabellos volaban por el viento. Tonks se abrazaba los hombros intentando mantenerse en calor. Remus caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos sin entender por que Molly les había obligado a salir.

-¿Conocías a Helen?—preguntó Tonks muriéndose de curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa mujer que no dejaba que Sirius llegue a su corazón?

-Helen perteneció al grupo de los Merodeadores en el último año. Ella, Lily y Selene. Las tres mujeres más sorprendentes e impresionantes que conocí. Helen era bellísima, inteligente, muy infantil, astuta, valiente, fuerte... era una hermosa chica. Fue una mala suerte lo que le sucedió a Sirius con ella.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué no se casó con ella si tanto la amaba?—preguntó Tonks sentándose en un banco. Remus se sentó a su lado.

-Ellos prometieron casarse cuando Harry cumpliera 2 años. Pero Lily y James murieron cuando tenía sólo 1 año. Así que Sirius fue mandado a Azkaban sin casarse con Helen. Ellos se vieron el año pasado, según me contó Sirius, y ella estaba comprometida. Yo la he visto ayer... en la tumba de Canuto.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lloró mucho tiempo y me confesó que ella había terminado todo sólo para ser feliz con Sirius. Pero ahora es muy tarde. No creo que Helen vuelva a ser feliz. La vi muy destruida ayer.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tonks dejaba caer sus lágrimas sin problema alguno. Remus intentaba pensar que debía hacer ante eso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de una mujer. Con Helen había estado hablando unos 10 minutos. Pero nunca había sentido ese nerviosismo que sentía con Selene.

-Estoy enamorada de Sirius, Remus. Lo quería de verdad... no puedo creer que este muerto. No sé que hacer con mi vida. Quiero morirme ya—le explicó Tonks mostrándole lo dolorida que estaba. Remus sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y le mostró las iniciales. Era un pañuelo de Sirius.

-Me lo regaló cuando lloraba por que era un licántropo. Canuto siempre fue la mejor persona que he conocido. Era un persona tan amable y buena. Creo que nadie podrá compararlo.

-Por favor basta, Remus... necesito descansar... no puedo escuchar más la palabra "Sirius". Necesito...

-Necesitas descargarte, Tonks. Eres muy joven todavía y no sabes como hacerlo.

De repente, Tonks se lanzó hacia Remus y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando en su pecho. Y sin poder evitarlo. Remus no abrazaba a alguien en mucho tiempo. Se quedó duro pero después la rodeó con sus brazos. Tonks era aún una chica adolescente que no sabía como vivir el dolor. Remus ya lo conocía y tal vez eso ayudara a Tonks.


	2. Recordando a Selene

**Por favor avisenme si estoy comentado los comentarios, por que no sé si lo hago. Soy nueva en esto. **

**Gracias por los comentarios desde ya! **

**Luniz Lysius. **

* * *

**2**

**Recordando a Selene**

**Flash Back**

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Sirius¿No te das cuenta lo que siento por ti?—le preguntó una Tonks enojada. Tenía el rostro vivo. Sirius se quedó mirando a Tonks.

-¡Tonks! Eres una chica hermosa, joven y viva. No puedes fijarte en una persona como yo. Estoy destruido. Los Dementores me siguen. Amo todavía a otra mujer. ¿Por qué no puedes fijarte en otro, Tonks?—le preguntaba Sirius sin entender por que el capricho de Tonks. Hacía unos meses ellos parecían ser hermanos pero ahora Tonks le había confesado su amor.

-¡Por que me di cuenta todas las cosas que siento por ti, Sirius! No es un capricho. Sé lo que quiero. Quiero que estés a mi lado—le pidió Tonks cambiando su rostro. Sirius y ella caminaban por todo el Hall.

-No puedo, Tonks, lo siento no puedo. Prometí amar a Helen eternamente.

Tonks se quedó mirándolo con dolor. Sirius quería demasiado a Tonks. La quería como una verdadera amiga. Pero no podía permitirse eso. Helen podría estar esperándolo en cualquier momento.

-Te odio, Sirius. Me odio por quererte.

Fin Flash Back 

-¿Estas despierta, Tonks?

La joven despertó de su sueño y se asustó. Se había quedado dormida después de recordar esa noche dolorosa para ella. Ginny Weasley la miraba sin entender con una taza de té. Tonks se había quedado dormida en la mesa.

-Si, estoy bien, Ginny. ¿Cómo estas tú?—preguntó para entablar una conversación. Tonks era muy amiga de Ginny. Ambas se contaban todo. Tonks sabía sobre el amor que le tenía Ginny a Harry y lo había ocultado muy bien.

-Mal. ¿Has visto el rostro de Harry cuando volvía a su casa con esos muggles? Parecía querer morirse. Quede tan preocupada por él. ¿Estará bien?—le preguntó Ginny sin saber bien lo que decía.

-No lo creo. Si yo estoy mal... no puedo imaginarme el dolor de Harry.

-¿Estas mal¿Qué sentías por Sirius, Tonks?—le preguntó Ginny. Tonks miró hacia otro lado intentando esquivar el tema.

-¿Y Ron le ha dicho a Hermione lo que siente?

-¡No me cambies de tema, Nymphadora Tonks! Nos contamos todo siempre... ¿No confías en mi? Prometo no contárselo a nadie—prometió Ginny con su sonrisa angelical. Tonks miró a Ginevra. Ella si era una buena chica. Remus apareció en el margen de la puerta. Le hizo señas a Ginny para que no dijera nada de su llegada.

-Quería mucho a Sirius. Y eso me lastima. Pero me lastima aún más saber que murió por mi culpa.

-¿Por tu culpa¿Cómo dices eso?

-Si yo hubieses eliminado a Bellatrix ahora él estaría entregándome el amor que nunca me entregó. Pero yo soy muy débil y tonta. Y Sirius murió... por una tonta aprendiz... por una tonta novata. Deberían sacarme de la Orden. No sirvo para nada. Hasta mi metamorfosis no sirve.

-¿No puedes transformarte, Tonks?

-Si estoy tan deprimida no puedo lograrlo. He perdido poderes. Sólo sirvo como adorno en la Orden—le explicó Tonks mirando la nada. Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Tonks no podía creer que una nena de 15 años estuviera consolándola.

-Tonks... Tonks... eres tan ingenua a veces—dijo una voz.

La chica se dio vuelta para quedar en frente a Remus. El hombre le sonrió y, sin saber por que, besó su frente delicadamente. Tonks se quedó en silencio sin entender el por que de ese beso.

-No tienes la culpa de la muerte de Sirius.

-¿No la tengo?

-Para nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso¿Cómo sabes que no tengo la culpa? Tu no estabas mirando cuando peleé contra esa maldita—le dijo Tonks furiosa. Remus sonrió.

-Eres tan parecida a ella...

-¿A quien¿Qué dices, Remus?—preguntó una Tonks furiosa. Iba a estallar. Ginny estaba en el medio intentando controlarla. Remus suspiró.

-A mi ex novia—susurró.

Ginny se marchó de ahí y dejó sola a Tonks. Ambos se quedaron mirando. Tonks se sentó de nuevo con la mirada baja y una vergüenza nueva. Remus tomó una tetera y mágicamente apareció té en ella. Le sirvió a Tonks y luego a ella.

-Tómalo, te hará bien.

-Lamento haberte gritado. No sé que me sucede. Estoy completamente loca, creo. Soy demasiado inservible—le dijo ella contándole algo a Remus sin saber el por que. Siempre había tratado a Remus como un compañero más. Nunca lo había tratado como algo más. Pero después de ese abrazo se dio cuenta que podía hablarle tranquilamente.

-No te hagas problema. Yo también estaba así cuando Selene murió.

-¿Ella se llamaba Selene¿Cómo era?

-Era fantástica. Era la mejor amiga de Helen y Lily. Era completamente amable, callada y tenía un "algo". Cada vez que se enojaba gritaba como una loca. Tenía vida. Cuando terminó Hogwarts, Voldemort la atrapó y la encerró.

-¿Cómo la encerró?

-Ella era un animago. Era un águila. Y él la metió en un zoológico muggle. Selene no tenía las fuerzas para transformarse ni para volar. La salvó Helen una noche. Y después, cuando cumplió años... un Mortifago la asesinó.

Tonks no habló se quedó en silencio. Remus tenía la cabeza gacha. No era bueno recordar el pasado. Remus tomó café y le contó, sin saber por que, la muerte de Selene a Tonks.

FLASH BACK 

Todos empezaron a festejar y a gritar. Selene abrazó a todos sin dejar de llorar. Los regalos fueron fabulosos y verdaderamente sorprendentes. Selene no podía estar mas feliz.

Las luces se habían apagado y solo se escuchaba los gritos de los presentes. Helen comenzó a llorar cuando escucho la maldición asesina. ¿Quién habría muerto¿Quién lo habría hecho? Todos los magos encendieron sus varitas y vieron a una joven tirada en el suelo.

**-¡NO!—**gritó Remus cayéndose en el suelo y gritando descontrolado. Lily se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar sin parar. Helen abrazó fuertemente a Sirius sin poder creerlo.

La joven tirada en el suelo era Selene. Estaba muerta, no respiraba. Remus estaba descontrolado.

-¡Sirius¡Tenemos que ir por ellos!—exclamó James yendo hacía la puerta. Sirius dejó a Helen y corrió con James y Frank. Ambos corrían siguiendo a una sombra. Cuando dieron la vuelta al pasillo ya no estaba más. Al volver se dieron cuenta de que era mejor seguir al Mortifago que estar en el edificio. Remus abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Selene. Lily abrazaba a Helen llorando sin parar.

Remus se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo. No podía hablar. Era feliz en un momento y de repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejó de serlo.

-Te amo... y no tengo nada más que decirte. Gracias por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo... gracias por cuidarme, aceptarme y valorarme... te prometo que nunca me olvidare de ti—le prometió el. Se levantó y besó los labios fríos de Selene. Al hacer esto Helen abrazó con más fuerza a Sirius y casi se desmaya.

**Flash Back**

**-**Fue horrible... me fui de Londres y empecé a viajar. Volví a Londres cuando Lily y James se casaron. Hablamos mucho esa noche. Recuerdo que Helen lloró muchísimo cuando le conté como me sentía. Helen tenía un defecto... lloraba mucho. Era muy sentimental. Después murieron mis mejores amigos... vi a Helen por última vez y luego... desaparecí.

-Y luego volviste a Hogwarts cuando Harry estaba en tercero. ¿No es cierto?

-Si... vi a Sirius y creo que volví a la vida gracias a él. Sino estaría muerto. Soy el último merodeador vivo. Helen está luchando por seguir viva... pero lucha por su hija. Yo no lucho por nadie.

-¿Por qué no puedes luchar por alguien¿No sientes nada por nadie?

-No... la última persona a la que amé y amaré es a Selene. Ella lo era todo para mí. No creo que me permita amar a otra persona nunca—le explicó Remus. Tonks se quedó mirándolo y le sonrió.

-Siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para amar, Lunático—le dijo ella ya más alegre. Remus la miró sorprendido—. ¡Oh, lo siento! Olvide que no te gustan que te llamen así.

-Me gusta que me llames así, Nymphadora.

**-¡REMUS LUPIN!**

Él se rió y Tonks saltó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Remus se quedó sorprendido y algo asustado. No podía creer que alguien estuviera abrazándolo. Se sintió extraño y no abrazó a Tonks.

-¡Abrázame¿O me vas a decir que te has olvidado de cómo se abraza?—le preguntó ella riéndose. Remus no recordaba cuando era la última vez que había abrazado a una mujer. Tonks lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza, Remus la rodeó con sus brazos sonriente.

-Ya encontraras a alguien, Remus.


	3. Amándote sin saberlo

**Gracias por los comentarios!!! Ahora deja de estar la parte llorón y viene más lindos momentos :D**

**Es un fic que si me pongo a leerlo no puedo parar. Es bastante tiernón. Remus es un tanto tonto. Y Tonks un tanto enamoradisa. Pero es hermoso igual. Espero que les guste. :D**

**Lo que sucede esta mezclado con los hechos en HP6. Cuando Harry se encontraba con Tonks o cuando lucharon. Así que si no leyeron el libro...**

**Estoy buscando la historia de Helen y Sirius. Y la de Selene y Remus. Creo que la he perdido. Pero si la encuentro, estarán avisados. **

**Muchisimos besos! e infinitas gracias a:**

**  
.Infinitum.Nara.  
NatuBlack  
Staken Tonks  
lulii  
DCTonks  
Helen Nicked Lupin**

**Espero más comentarios:D**

_**LunizLysius**_

* * *

**3**

**Amándote sin saberlo**

-Fui una adolescente frustrada toda mi vida. Era la persona tonta a la que todos burlaban... hasta que un día hablé. Y conseguí mas amigos que enemigos. Era la sonrisa de la fiesta. ¡El alma de la fiesta! Todos se reían conmigo y la pasaban muy bien a mi lado... pero me enamoré... y no fui correspondida.

-Y así empezaste a sufrir tanto que dejaste de sonreír—se adelantó Remus.

Él y Tonks estaban sentados en uno de los balcones de la Madriguera. Ella tenía la capa de Remus tapándole el cuerpo del frío de la noche. Remus tomaba café mientras que hablaban de su vida.

-Exacto. Y me pasó lo mismo que me pasa ahora. ¡Soy una frustración!

-No seas así, Nymphadora—bromeó él y vio como ella se sonrojaba misteriosamente. Lo miró furiosa—. Sigues siendo una chica muy divertida. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no sacaba de mi una sonrisa.

-No entiendo por que. Eres un hombre muy divertido. Sirius era divertido... siempre me hacía reír. Pasábamos horas hablando de nuestras vidas... pero nunca me contó nada sobre Helen—dijo ella recordando como esquivaba el tema del amor.

-A Helen la vio por ultima vez días antes de conocerte a ti y a la Orden. Ella le confesó que estaba casada y que tenía una hija. Sirius estuvo muy angustiado durante días... y eso lo venció completamente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-La relación de Sirius y de Helen nunca fue una relación normal. Al principio vivían peleándose hasta que descubrieron que se amaban. Después tuvieron muchas peleas... ya que se comportaban como nenes. Pero se amaban... completamente.

Tonks se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Remus se quedó mirándola y prefirió guardar silencio. La chica alzó las cejas sin entenderlo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mejor dejo de hablar de él... te hace muy mal—se dio cuenta él. Tonks no lloró ni corrió a abrazarlo. Sólo suspiró.

-Ya no me hace mal. Creo que me da vida que me cuentes estás cosas. ¡Cuéntame cosas tuyas!—exclamó ella sonriéndole—. ¿La única novia que tuviste fue Selene?

-Si. Siempre fui tímido y a muy pocas personas les conté, en mi adolescencia, que era un licántropo. Siempre fui demasiado tímido para decirle a una chica que me gustaba. Bueno... en verdad la única chica que me gustó fue Selene.

-¿La única? **¿SEGURO?—**exclamó ella con un tono gracioso en su voz. Remus sonrió contento. ¿Cómo Tonks podía ser tan simpática¿Por qué Tonks tenía lo que a él le faltaba?—. ¿Remus¿Me estás escuchando? **¡¿REMUS?!**

-¿Qué dices?

**-¡NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO¡Y SABES QUE NO HAY NADA QUE MÁS ME ENOJE QUE EL NO SER ESCUCHADA¡REMUS!—**gritaba ella por todo el balcón. Remus la miró y se rió de ella—. ¿En que piensas?

-Es que eres maravillosa.

Tonks se quedó mirándolo con las mejillas completamente coloradas. Lupin le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. La chica sintió algo que jamás había sentido. No sabía que decir. Jamás nadie le había dicho eso. Le pareció completamente sorprendente.

-Me voy a dormir, Tonks. Me encanto pasar este tiempo contigo... hasta mañana. Otro día hablamos. Además. Mañana llegaran los chicos y no deben verte mal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tonks se sintió extraña durante toda la noche. Había permanecido inquieta durante todo el tiempo sin poder dormir. Caminó en círculos hasta que se llegó a la cocina. Ahí estaba Molly sonriéndole.

-¡Tonks¡Oh, querida! Sigues triste—susurró ella con tristeza. Tonks se sentó en la mesa y Molly le sirvió una taza de té. Tonks bajó la mirada—. ¿Sigues pensando en Sirius?

-No sé que me sucede. Siento como que... que quiero a Remus. ¡Me siento una adolescente!—exclamó furiosa—. Cualquier persona que me da cariño me hace sentir cosas. No entiendo por que... yo pensé que quería a Sirius pero me parece raro que de repente quiera a Remus.

-Querida, escucha... tal vez te estás enamorando de Remus. Él es un hombre dulce, bueno y comprensivo. O tal vez sientes cariño por que lo desconoces y piensas que es amor.

-¡Pero señora Weasley!—exclamó Tonks furiosa—. ¿Cómo saber si estoy enamorada o no¿Y si en verdad quiero a Sirius¿O si quiero a Remus? Maldición... estoy tan confundida. Creo que será mejor que me vuelva a casa. Me hará mejor.

-¡No seas así, Tonks! Todos te necesitamos aquí. Ginny te considera una amiga y Hermione también te quiere. Creo que la casa estará muy triste sin ti.

-La casa seguirá igual que antes sin mi. Yo sólo soy un fantasma que atormenta a cualquiera... por eso Remus me tiene lastima y miedo—susurró ella. Molly frunció el ceño pero escuchó que alguien golpeaba tres veces la puerta. Se acercó a ella y después de susurrar algo que Tonks no llegó a escuchar, abrió la puerta.

Harry y Dumbledore aparecieron de la nada. Tonks se quedó mirándolos sin ningún gesto nuevo. Notó que Harry estaba sorprendido por su cambio. Eso la lastimó aun más. Era mejor desaparecer algunos días. Además de que Fleur Delacour la estaba molestando por que pensaba que Tonks estaba enamorada de Bill.

-Hola, Profesor—dijo—. Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Tonks—la saludó Harry sin ganas y aún sorprendido.

-Gracias por el té y compasión, Molly—susurró ella con un gran dolor en su estomago. Se sentía demasiado mal. Tenía que estar sola por unos días.

-Por favor no se vaya por mi presencia—dijo Dumbledore con cortesía. Tonks en verdad se iba por que le daba vergüenza que Dumbledore la viera en ese estado. Tonks estaba tan desastrosa que hasta a ella le daba vergüenza su propio rostro—. No puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos urgentes que hablar con Rufus Scrimgeour.

-No, no tengo que irme en la—dijo Tonks sin recordar ni siquiera que hora era. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Noche?

-Querida¿Por qué no vienes a cenar el fin de semana? Remus y Ojo Loco vendrán—le propuso Molly. Tonks sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Ella había esquivado de una manera demasiado obvia a Ojo Loco. Él si la vería la retaría por ser tan tonta.

-No, de verdad, Molly... te agradezco de todos modos. Buenas noches a todos.

Tonks se marchó y desapareció. No sabía cuando volvería. Pero tampoco deseaba volver. No quería ver a Remus hasta que supiera que le sucedía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**-¡REMUS LUPIN!—**exclamó la señora Weasley cuando vio a Lupin más distraído que Tonks. Se quedó sorprendido por su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Molly¿Qué he hecho?—preguntó sabiendo que ese tono de voz quería reprocharle algo. Molly se acercó a él con una taza de té. Era su don. Hacer té.

-¿Qué sientes por Tonks?

**-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!**

-Algo le sucede a Tonks... la pobre nunca sintió cariño de nadie... y tu vienes y le das cariño. La pobre está tan confundida... ¡Deberías ir a hablarle!

-¿Dices que ella siente algo por mi? Maldición... lo que me faltaba. No puedo darle mi cariño a Tonks... ella no se merece a una persona como yo...

**-¡REMUS¡TU NECESITAS A UNA CHICA COMO TONKS¡DATE CUENTA!—**le gritó furiosa e intentó tranquilizarse—. Ve a verla... es lo único que te pido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Tonks se abrazaba el cuerpo mientras que veía delante de sus ojos una foto de ella junto a Sirius sonriendo. Le dolía demasiado ver la foto. Era algo raro. Sirius no se quería mover. No se quería ir de la foto. Podía hacerlo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su departamento. Se miró la ropa que tenía puesta. Parecía una muggle. Seguramente era Ojo Loco que iba a gritarle y a regañarla. O Molly, que venía con mas té.

-¿Remus¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó ella cuando lo vio. El chico la miró con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Quieres pasar? Esta un poco desorganizado.

-Ya me he olvidado lo que es un departamento—susurró recordando cuando vivían todos sus amigos juntos en el mismo departamento—. Es un bonito departamento.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres café o té?

-No quiero tomar nunca más té. Ya sabes como es Molly. Te ofrece té cada dos por tres. ¿No es así?—bromeó él. Tonks sonrió después de tanto tiempo. Fue hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer café. Tenía una cafetera. Era fanática de los objetos muggles.

Remus se acercó a la foto que Tonks estaba mirando y no se sorprendió al saber que era de Sirius. Suspiró con intranquilidad. La chica apareció con una taza de café. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y tomaron el café en silencio.

-Dime, Remus... ¿Por qué has venido? No me digas que has venido a tomar un café conmigo por que no me lo creeré.

-De acuerdo. Molly me envió. Yo no sabía donde vivías. Por que si hacías estos ricos cafés hubiese venido mucho antes—bromeó él de nuevo. Tonks sonrió sin ganas.

-¿Cuántas veces se enamoró Sirius?—le preguntó Tonks de repente.

-Me haces recordar un día. Helen estaba enojada con él y había decidido marcharse. Ella era animaga... así que pensaba marcharse como lechuza. Y yo le dije algo que jamás olvidaré.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**FLASH BACK**

—¿Adonde vas, Sirius?—le preguntó Selene mirando a Helen y después a Sirius.

—A tomar aire. Me siento sofocado.

Se marchó y Helen fue hacía la ventana. Selene percibió que iba a hacer. Lo iba a seguir como lechuza por todos lados.

—Sirius nunca te engañará. Cuando Sirius le dice a una mujer "_te amo_" nunca mas se lo dirá a nadie—le dijo, de repente, Remus cuando ella miró fijamente la ventana. Estaba de espaldas a ella pero sabía cada movimiento de la joven. El cuerpo de Helen tembló—. Tu puedes amar a alguien muchas veces pero él no se lo permite. Es algo que sucedió siempre en los Black. Sirius te amara hasta el día en el que muera.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-Y mucho no te equivocaste. Él la prefirió a ella—susurró Tonks—. En si, Remus, yo no sabía si estoy enamorada de él. Sólo sé que fui la culpable de su muerte... sé que pensé estar enamorada de él por que fue el único ser que me dio cariño.

Remus se acercó a ella y tomó el rostro de Tonks. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada por la rapidez del chico.

-¡Tu no tienes la culpa de su muerte, Tonks!—exclamó él.

La chica empezó a llorar. Remus miraba como de sus ojos salían lágrimas. El hombre besó su frente y luego la escondió en su pecho. La chica rodeó el cuello de Remus con sus brazos.

-No tienes la culpa, Tonks—le susurró acariciando su espalda. Tonks lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando sus últimas lágrimas por Sirius—. Todo saldrá bien, Nymphadora.

-¡Lunático!—le gritó ella golpeándolo. La chica se fue hacia atrás con una linda sonrisa—. Gracias por todo. Sé que te mandó Molly y que seguramente ella te dijo que tenías que hacer.

-Es cierto, ella me mandó a buscarte... pero después... las palabras, gestos y acciones las creé yo—le explicó él sorprendiendo a Tonks—. ¡Ahora, Nymphadora, la obligo a presentarme su barrio!

-¿Quieres conocer un barrio muggle?

-¡Claro que si¡Vamos ya!—exclamó con una sonrisa bonita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **


	4. El amor que no busqué

**4**

**Encontrando el amor que no busqué**

Después de un largo paseo, volvieron a la casa y disfrutaron de una cena en el balcón de Tonks. Hablaron de Hogwarts, de Harry y de Voldemort. Ambos se rieron de todo lo que sucedía en el barrio de Tonks.

Era increíble que, a pesar de todo lo que sucedía en el mundo, ambos rieran y fueran felices. Aunque Remus se mostraba feliz pero no lo estaba.

-Remus... ¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Por que me invitaste a comer—le respondió tomando un poco de su vaso.

-No mientas. Sabes que podrías haber rechazado mi invitación si hubieses querido. ¿Por qué te quedaste a comer?

-Mira, Tonks. Estamos viviendo feos tiempos. Antes de hablar contigo me había olvidado lo que era sonreír. Pero contigo... paso buenos momentos. Me río, sonrío y disfruto. Eres especial, Tonks.

-"Soy maravillosa"—dijo ella recordando vivamente lo que le había dicho él aquella noche. Remus sonrió con pocas ganas—. Tu también eres maravilloso.

Se quedaron en silencio comiendo el postre. Tonks suspiró mirando las estrellas. No sabía que le sucedía. No sabía que le iba a suceder en el pasado. Pero quería disfrutar ese tiempo junto a Remus. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo que con Sirius.

-Remus...

-¿Mmm?

-Te quiero.

El chico se dio vuelta para mirarla. Se había sorprendido por su confesión. Tonks comía helado sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Remus suspiró. No quería que Tonks se enamorara de él, pero parecía demasiado tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron con rapidez. Remus había desaparecido y Tonks sufrió eso. No sabía que iba a hacer. Hacía su trabajo de la orden y volvía a su casa para entristecer. Una tarde, cuando Tonks intentaba levantarse, escuchó unos ruidos en la puerta. La chica, esperanzada de que su nuevo amor la buscaría, corrió a abrir la puerta. Pero era Ojoloco, completamente furioso.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Tonks¡No te veo hace días y resulta que estás llorando en tu casa¿Dónde está la chica bonita y viva que le daba energía a la orden?

-Murió... murió con Sirius.

-¡No mientas¡Sé perfectamente que estás enamorada¡Eres una joven tonta enamoradiza!—gritó Ojoloco furioso—. ¿Quién es?

-Eso no es lo importante.

-Está bien. Mientras que no sea yo—bromeó él riéndose. Tonks lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Desde el primer día en que se habían conocido una relación se formó entre los dos. Ojoloco vivía cuidándola y protegiéndola. Y Tonks le había dado vida al abandonado hombre.

-Tonks... pobrecita... ya todo saldrá bien.

-¿Tu crees?—le preguntó separándose de él inmediato. Ojoloco le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Tonks la miró con ternura.

-Claro que si. El amor es difícil, llega cuando uno menos lo espera. Cuando uno no lo pide ni lo quiere. Estabas muy herida y confundida, Tonks y ahora... esta persona, desconocida para mí, te mostró el amor que no buscaste.

-Gracias, Ojoloco. Siempre amé tus hermosos consejos. Siempre me sacan adelante.

-Y tu siempre me sacas adelante con esa sonrisa y ese cabello de color.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Buenos días!—exclamó Tonks entrando a La Madriguera con una sonrisa. Molly Weasley se quedo mirándola sin poder creerlo. El color de Tonks había vuelto a la vida. Tenía el cabello rubio y bien liso. Molly empezó a llorar emocionada.

-¡Tonks¡Has vuelto a ser la misma!—exclamó Molly contenta abrazándola. Tonks rió y le sonrió. El señor Weasley apareció y la miró impresionado.

-¡Pero aquí tenemos el clon de Fleur!—bromeó.

Era algo obvio que todos hubiesen preferido que Bill que casara con Tonks que con la francesa Fleur. Tonks siempre había querido a Bill como un amigo, y él se lo manifestaba así. El chico siempre le contaba, en el Ministerio, como sufría por que Fleur no le prestaba atención, después cuando pensaba que no la iban a aceptar en su casa y ahora por que suponía que su hermano menor gustaba de ella.

-¡Tonks!—exclamó Bill apareciendo de la nada y abrazándola con una sonrisa. El chico estaba tan guapo como siempre.

-¡Bill¡Te estás confundiendo ella no es Tonks es Fleur!—bromeó Molly sonriente. Su ilusión de que Tonks fuera su nuera era demasiado intensa para dejarla pasar. Le dio a la chica, ahora rubia, un vaso de agua.

-¡Lo siento, amor¡No te enojes¡Dame un beso!—le siguió el juego Bill pero Tonks se alejó avergonzada—. Me ha dicho un pajarito que has estado muy triste. ¿Cómo estás ahora, Tonks?

-Mejor... he pensado mucho... y he cambiado.

-¿Estás enamorada, no?—le preguntó Bill seriamente. Las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron. Se soltó de Bill sonrojada—. ¿De quien?

-De...

-Molly... ¿Sabes en donde está ese aparato muggle que usa Arthur para comunicarse con la gente?—preguntó Remus saliendo de la nada. Tonks se sonrojó y dejó caer el vaso que Molly le dio.

-¡Ay, lo siento!—exclamó ella muy avergonzada intentando levantar el vaso. Bill empezó a reírse y ayudó a Tonks—. Muchas gracias, Bill.

La mirada de Remus se posó en Bill. Un nuevo sentimiento creció en él. Algo que desconocía y que jamás había sentido. Sintió unas intensas ganas de ser Bill. De ser guapo, fuerte y joven y que Tonks lo mirara con esos ojos llenos de alegría.

-¿Remus¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó Arthur notando el abismo que había entre este mundo y el mundo en el que estaba Remus.

-¿Qué¡Si! Me siento bien—susurró Remus algo confundido mirando a Tonks reírse con Bill.

-¿Podría hablar contigo, Remus? Hace mucho tiempo que he notado algo y me gustaría confirmarlo—dijo Arthur. Molly, que estaba riéndose con los jóvenes, notó como su marido y Remus caminaban hacia los jardines.

-¿Qué quería decirme, Arthur¿Sucede algo con la orden?

-Creo que... deberías dejar de pensar tanto en la orden. Ser feliz y pensar un poco en tu bienestar, Remus. Estás viviendo por que es una obligación. Por que si pudieras morir... lo harías.

-Pero... ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Por que estás sintiendo algo por Tonks y no sabes que es. Y estás lastimando a la pobre chica por que no tienes ganas de vivir—le dijo Arthur mirando a la gnomos divirtiéndose en su jardín. Remus miraba sus pies con pesadez.

-Es cierto. Siento cosas por Tonks y me siento cada día sin ganas de vivir. Y esa chica, con su sonrisa y su carácter vivo me da ganas de vivir. Pero esto no tiene que ver con el amor...

-¿A no¿Qué te hacía sentir Selene, Remus?

-Eso que me hace sentir Tonks—susurró con tristeza Remus—. Pero jamás podríamos estar juntos. Soy muy viejo, peligroso y estoy casi muerto. No quiero discutirlo más. Ella es joven. ¡Debería casarse con Bill!

-Bill está comprometido.

-¡Bueno! Una persona como Bill. Un hombre joven, guapo y lleno de vida. ¡No como yo!—le exclamó Remus intentando mentirse a si mismo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Harían linda pareja—bromeó Bill tocando la nariz de Tonks haciendo que ella la cambiara. Bill rió divertido—. Que bueno es verte así. Tan simpática, divertida... eres mara...

-¡No lo digas!—exclamó Tonks. Bill se sorprendió—. Él me lo dijo una vez. Y... quisiera recordarlo sólo de sus labios.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Hay palabras que sólo Fleur me las da dicho y siempre quise que nadie más que ella me las dijera.

Tonks bajó la mirada pensando en Remus. Se habían visto pero ni siquiera se habían saludo. ¿Tan poco la quería?

* * *


	5. La fuerza del corazón

**5**

La fuerza del corazón 

**Sugerencia:**

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun más lindo tienes que conseguir la canción "La fuerza del corazón" de Alejandro Sanz.**** [ **

-Hola, Tonks—susurró Fleur al verla. La miró con odio al ver como la joven hablaba con su futuro esposo. Bill se acercó a ella y la besó, pero eso no bastó—. ¿Qué hacías con ella?

-Sólo hablábamos, amor. Tonks está enamorada de un hombre.

-¿De ti?

-¡Fleur! ¡Sabes que no es así! Bill siempre será tuyo—le dijo Tonks levantándose de la silla e intentando saludarla.

-No «eges» mi amiga... no intentes «seglo». Tu «quieges» a Bill. Lo sé... déjalo en paz—se quejó Fleur. Bill intentó defender a su amiga pero Tonks sólo rió.

-Está bien. Si es lo que tanto deseas.

La chica se marchó de la habitación. Bill miró furioso a Fleur mientras que ella sonreía, contenta, llena de victoria.

Tonks caminó en silencio por La Madriguera mientras que su cabello se volvía de otro color. Una extensa cabellera negra con rizos bien formados apareció. Tonks suspiró triste y angustiada. Pero más fue su angustia cuando se encontró cara a cara con Remus en el jardín.

-Tonks...—susurró él sonrojado. Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado, lleno de vergüenza y dejó sentarse a Tonks—, ya me iba.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Por qué me has esquivado tanto, Remus?—le preguntó Tonks con tristeza. Remus se quedó quieto mirando la tristeza de Tonks y de repente sintió algo extraño. Ese cabello negro le hacía recordar a su novia Selene.

-Lo siento, Nymphadora. No sé que me está sucediendo—dijo él intentando sentarse pero se resbaló y cayó al suelo.

_**Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar,**_

_**ando despistado, todo lo hago mal.**_

_**Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando.**_

-¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Tonks extendiendo su mano para que él pudiera levantarse. Remus estaba sonrojado por lo torpe que era. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió atontado—. Estás muy raro.

-Lo siento... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... mucho mejor. Y todo gracias a ti y a Ojoloco—le susurró Tonks abrazándose el cuerpo por el frío. Remus pensaba... pensaba más de lo debido.

_**Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo, me llegas a desesperar.**_

_**Es tan grande lo que siento por ti que tenerte no bastará.**_

-¿Remus?

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo pálido, pensativo y callado. ¿Te molesta algo de mí?—le preguntó Tonks mirándolo con su ingenuidad. Remus le sonrió y se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla casi por inercia.

Tonks no dijo nada. No entendía que significaba eso. ¿Qué le sucedía a Remus?

_**¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir, que me da ilusión?**_

_**¿Qué será esta fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos?**_

_**¿Será la fuerza del corazón?**_

-Remus...—susurró Tonks sintiéndose incomoda con la mirada color miel del hombre. Y mas fue su sorpresa cuando él se acercó a abrazarla.

_**Hace que te abrace y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar,**_

_**Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar,**_

_**Tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.**_

_**No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad.**_

-Siento que la guerra va a empezar—susurró Remus en voz muy baja. Tonks, que aun no abrazaba al hombre por la vergüenza, lo escuchó atenta—. Pronto todos estos hermosos momentos terminarán y nosotros dejaremos de vernos.

-¿Qué dices, Remus? ¿Piensas morir?—le preguntó Tonks alejándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Lupin le sonrió sin preocupación. La chica lo tomó de la muñeca en forma de amenazada—. ¡Deja esa sonrisita, Lunático! ¿De que hablas?

-En algún momento moriré, Tonks. Lo sé... sé... que en algún momento dejaré de vivir. Y no quiero que te quedes a mi lado para comprobarlo. Quiero que dejes de hablarme, verme...

_**Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad.**_

_**De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas, en mi espalda un reloj**_

_**Donde tus dedos son agujas y dan cuerda a este motor,**_

_**Que es la fuerza del corazón.**_

-¡No!—se negó rotundamente Tonks sin entender a Remus—. No lo haré, Lupin. Somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos y pienso quedarme a tu lado hasta verte morir. No me importa nada.

-¿Y si pierdes la vida por mi culpa? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentiría yo al verte muerta por mi culpa?—le preguntó Remus y en ese momento se sintió aun peor. Tonks le pegó una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara. Ella estaba furiosa.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Si no querías estar a mi lado me lo hubieses dicho, Lupin!—gritó Tonks levantándose y marchándose de La Madriguera.

-Tonks... la dejaré ir... tal vez sea lo mejor.

_**Y**__**es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena,**_

_**Que te arrastre y que te acerca a Dios,**_

_**Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión,**_

_**Si la fuerza es del corazón.**_

_**Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía**_

_**Que te va quitando la razón,**_

_**Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,**_

_**Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón,**_

_**Es la fuerza que te lleva.**_

Durante esos días, Remus había estado extraño. Hacía sus misiones, según lo que les pedían los de la orden pero no podía concentrarse. En su mente aún seguía los gritos de Tonks y la mirada de tristeza de la chica. Cuando visitaba el cuartel o La Madriguera deseaba encontrarse con ella pero siempre le decían que ella se había marchado antes de que él. Tonks en verdad estaba enojada con él.

No quería perder a una amiga como Tonks. Y más aún sabiendo que Tonks le alegraba la vida. Empezó a sentirse culpable de todas las tonterías que decía y había dicho. Empezó a pensar en otras cosas. En otras maneras de ver la vida y, cuando lo veías caminando por el cuartel, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_**No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme mas.**_

_**Como poco, pierdo la vida y luego me la das.**_

_**Qué es lo que va cegando al amante que va por ahí de señor,**_

_**Y no es más que un chiquillo travieso, provocador,**_

_**Será la fuerza del corazón.**_

Tonks en cambio estaba algo animada, aunque aún seguía apenada por la bofetada. Estaba pasando por una etapa donde recordaba cada momento de su vida. Y, misteriosamente, a Remus le sucedía lo mismo. Él recordó, una noche de principios de diciembre, cuando conoció a la joven Tonks.

**Flash Back**

-¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Muévete! ¿Por qué siempre tan deprimido?—le preguntó Sirius bromeando con su mejor amigo. El hombre sonrió sin ganas mientras que Sirius caminaba de un lado al otro por su cocina.

-¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-¿Te acuerdas de mi prima Andrómeda? ¡Hoy viene su hija! ¡Hoy vendrá mi prima segunda y tengo miedo de que se pierda!—bromeó Sirius riéndose. Remus suspiró notando que en verdad Sirius quería presentarle a la chica. Siempre Sirius decía que Remus debía encontrarse a una nueva chica.

Una mujer entró a la habitación con una sonrisa. Lucía un largo cabello fucsia rizado. Al ver a Sirius gritó y saltó sobre él. El fugitivo la abrazó con fuerza contento de verla.

-¡Tonks! ¡Que cambiada que estás, prima! ¿Cómo has estado?—le preguntó él riéndose. Tonks miraba a Sirius con cariño.

-Bien.. ¿Y tu?—le preguntó.

-Encerrado en esta maldita casa. ¡Ah! No te he presentado a mi mejor amigo, Remus Lupin. Una excelente persona, inteligente, licántropo y ex profesor de Defensas contra las artes Oscuras—le dijo Sirius. Remus se sonrojó cuando Sirius dijo con tanta naturalidad su verdadera personalidad—. Y Remus, amigo mío, ella es mi bonita prima Nymphadora Tonks. Recién convertida en Auror, una bruja excelente, una buena persona y una chica muy bonita.

-Un gusto conocerte—lo saludó Tonks extendiendo su mano. Remus la tomó y le sonrió. Era una chica con mucho potencial y se notaba a simple vista.

Sirius notó que Remus se sentía nervioso. Pero Tonks no demostraba otro sentimiento. Sirius notó que algo se venía.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_«¿Desde ese día la quise? ¿Desde ese día sentí cosas por ella? ¿Qué me sucedió todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué estuve ciego a mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué nada nació en mí durante estos meses?»_ pensaba Remus mientras caminaba por el cuartel. Y se encontró con ella. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Tonks?—le preguntó y al verla se asustó. Ella tenía una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla blanca. Remus se asustó pero no pudo notar lo que en verdad sucedía.

-¡Remus! ¡Por favor no me dejes más!—gritó abrazándose de él. El licántropo la recibió en sus brazos sin quejarse mucho. La chica parecía apunto de derrumbarse. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Remus, tomando con fuerza la camisa e intentando calmar su dolor. El chico de mirada miel acarició su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué sucedió, Tonks? ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-¡Ella! ¡Esa maldita perra!—gritó Tonks enloqueciendo y gritando sin poder parar de llorar. Remus tomó sus manos e intentó tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, Tonks... tranquilízate por favor—le pidió pero Tonks no se tranquilizó. Remus tomó su mano y la sacó de ahí. Fueron a la cocina e hizo aparecer un té tranquilizante. Tonks lo tomó y pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. Ahora, Tonks... ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Bellatrix Lestrange—susurró mientras que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Remus se quedó mirando a Tonks y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. No podía ver a Tonks así. Estaba tan triste, tan lastimada... tan débil. Esa no era la Tonks que quería. La Tonks que le demostraba vida y alegría. Que tenía luz propia.

-¿Dónde te la encontraste?

-Fuimos con la orden a una misión secreta. Fuimos a su mas antigua casa. Y... y la vi. Peleé con ella y me dijo que por mi culpa había muerto Sirius. ¡Y tiene razón! ¡Él está muerto por mí maldita culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa, Remus! ¡¿Por qué?! **¡DIME POR QUE!**—gritaba Tonks salpicando lágrimas, dolor y tristeza. Remus no lo soportó más se acercó a ella y la protegió en sus brazos. Tonks rodeó el cuello de Remus con sus brazos. No podía dejar de llorar.

_**Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena,**_

_**Que te arrastre y que te acerca a Dios,**_

_**Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión,**_

_**Si la fuerza es del corazón.**_

_**El algo que te lía, una descarga de energía**_

_**Que te va quitando la razón,**_

_**Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,**_

_**Seguro que es la fuerza del corazón,**_

_**Es la fuerza que te lleva.**_

-Cálmate, querida... cálmate. No fue tu culpa. Sirius murió por que el destino lo quiso así. Todos morimos por un destino. Él ahora esta feliz con James y Lily. Piensa, Tonks, que si él no hubiese muerto nosotros jamás estaríamos juntos.

Tonks se alejó de su pecho para mirar a Remus a los ojos. Estaba hablando sin pensar. Se maldijo. Remus no era así. Ya no era igual que antes. Tonks lo había transformado muchísimo. Y no entendía el por que.

-¿Estás seguro, Remus?

-Si, Tonks... yo lo sé. ¿Vas a creerle a la loca esa o a tu mejor amigo?


	6. Sin ti no sé vivir

6

**6**

Sin ti no sé vivir

**Sugerencia:**

**Si quieres que este capitulo sea aun más lindo tienes que conseguir la canción "Si tu no estás aquí" de Sin Bandera.**

Tonks miró a Remus con ojos tiernos, aun con lágrimas, y los cerró con una sonrisa en sus labios. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y quedaron en esa posición durante unos largos minutos donde descubrieron que, a veces, un silencio es lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Un silencio es el momento donde uno puede pensar y entender sus sentimientos. Puede explicarse lo que siente. O tal vez puede disfrutar del momento, guardarlo en su mente y por siempre recordarlo. Pero, lamentablemente, a veces los silencios son horribles. En ellos uno puede sentirse incomodo, incomunicado o mal entendido.

Pero para Tonks y Remus, ese momento jamás sería olvidado. Ese momento donde, sin manifestarlo, los dos sintieron lo mismo. Sintieron lo que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento que todos conocemos en algún momento de la vida.

-Esa cicatriz te hace mas bonita—susurró Remus al oído de la chica. No sabía que tenía esa parte romántica de él aun viva.

-¡Que tonto eres, Lunático! No sabes como subirme el ánimo—se quejó Tonks alejándose de él y riéndose. Remus fue feliz de verla de nuevo sonreír. Esa era Tonks.

-Se acerca Navidad...—susurró Remus.

-Si... es cierto. Le prometí a mi madre llevarle un novio para esta navidad. Pobre... se decepcionará—dijo Tonks mirando el suelo, aún muy cerca de Remus.

-No creo.

-¿Por?

-Tu madre no podía decepcionarse de ti. Eres una persona...—le dijo él pero no quiso seguir. Su timidez era demasiado grande. No quería decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella. Mejor guardarlo. Mejor ocultarlo. Mejor olvidarlo.

-¿Qué decías?

-Debo irme, Tonks—cambió de tema Remus—. Dentro de unos días será Luna Llena y no debo estar aquí. Lo siento.

-Pero... ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Remus! ¡Quédate en el cuartel! ¡Puedes tomar la poción y no tendrás ningún problema! ¿Por qué no te quedas junto a nosotros? ¿Por qué te aíslas?

-Por que soy y seré así, Tonks. Siempre lo fui. Y siempre seré—le explicó Remus alejándose de ella y levantándose. Tonks lo tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole irse.

-¡Remus! No te vayas.

-No me podrás detener...

-¡Remus!—volvió a gritar Tonks mostrando preocupación en su voz. Él la miró—. ¿Por qué te vas?

_«¿Quieres saber por que me voy? Por que si me quedo terminaré enamorándome de ti inconscientemente. Y no quiero enamorarme. Prometí, cuando murió Selene, no volver a enamorarme jamás. No es sólo por ella... tengo miedo de enamorarme. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño y lastimarte. Tengo miedo de que pueda lastimar tu corazón. Perdóname, Tonks... perdóname por no darte lo que cualquiera puede darte» _pensó Remus y se marchó guardándose esa explicación. Guardándosela para él mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Dónde pasarás Navidad, Tonks?—le preguntó Molly días después a la chica de, ahora, cabellos rubios. Ella estaba contemplando una taza hacia casi dos minutos.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Dónde pasarás Navidad, Tonks?—volvió a preguntar Molly. Era increíble la paciencia que le tenía Molly a Tonks. Tal vez por que la veía como una hija.

-Em... sola.

**-¡¿SOLA?!—**gritó Molly haciendo reír a Tonks. Estaban en el cuartel. Molly había ido para cocinar y limpiar un poco. Se había encontrado a Tonks mirando la nada.

-Mentira, Molly. Creo que con mi familia. Aunque no sea muy bienvenida ahí—susurró eso ultimo.

-¿Por qué no la pasas con nosotros? ¡Vendrán los chicos! Pasaremos un buen momento—le propuso Molly con una sonrisa. Tonks negó con la cabeza rubia.

-Muchísimas gracias, Molly. No sé que haría sin ti. Pero no me siento muy bien estando ahí—susurró Tonks borrando la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por... Remus?

-No sólo por él. Sino también por Harry—admitió Tonks.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo Harry?

-No... pero me siento mal sabiendo que yo fui la culpable de la muerte de su padrino. ¡No intente cambiar mi parecer, Molly! Me siento así y no puedo cambiarlo... si tu... ni Remus.

Un silencio invadió la sala. Tonks se quedó mirando la taza de nuevo. Molly siguió limpiando resignada. Odiaba lo "cabeza dura" que era Tonks.

-¿Has hablado con Remus?

-Si. Mucho. Está algo raro el joven. Quiere estar solo todo el tiempo. Tiene la vista perdida. Creo que la culpable eres tu—bromeó Molly aunque era casi verdad.

-Siempre soy yo la culpable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Faltaba una semana para Navidad. Tonks había comprado los regalos necesarios e intentaba buscarle un regalo para Remus. Como no encontró nada le cosió una bufanda hermosa de color marrón y celeste. Intentó no encontrarlo en sus visitas al Cuartel o La Madriguera. No hablaba mucho con la gente y notó que Ojoloco siempre estaba mirando esperando que ella le hablara. Pero Tonks sentía un gran vacío y no quería manifestarlo.

Un vacío que desconocía.

-Tonks—susurró Remus cuando se encontraron en medio de un corredor en el cuartel. Tonks maldijo esos malditos pasillos. Ambos tenían que habla en voz baja para que la madre de Sirius no empezara a gritar.

-Buenas noches, Remus—lo saludó ella y siguió caminando. Remus la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él.

-¿Por qué me esquivas, Tonks? ¿Te sucede algo?

-Me suceden mucha cosas, Remus. Pero no quiero manifestarlas. Por tu bien... por el mío. Por el de todos—susurró ella intentando no mirarlo a los ojos. No quería que su sentimiento viviera aún más de lo que vivía.

-¡Tonks!—exclamó pero en un susurro. Ella lo miró y siempre lamentó eso. Se acercó a él, casi por inercia, y besó sus labios. Remus se sorprendió pero correspondió su beso. Rodeó su cintura y ella su cuello. Remus descubrió que jamás lo habían besado así. Ni Selene.

Minutos después ambos se separaron. Tonks lo miró con completa ternura pero Remus bajó la mirada. Ella lo entendió todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy peligroso.

-Eso crees tu.

-No lo creo, lo soy.

-Te engañas a ti mismo—le dijo ella sintiendo una pesadez muy dolorosa en su pecho. Todos le habían avisado que Remus se creía peligroso. ¿Por qué era tan sorda y ciega? ¿Por qué?

-No me engaño. Si me engañara... todos los meses no me pasaría lo que me pasa, Tonks.

-Pero tienes una poción.

-Y también pudo no tenerla.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes un "no"? Si no me quieres dímelo. Es mas fácil. Prefiero que me rompas el corazón de esa manera.

Un silencio se creó. Y ellos entendieron la segunda parte, su otra cara, del silencio. De lo odioso que podía ser a veces. De lo doloroso que podía convertirse.

-No te quiero—mintió Remus.

Vio como de los ojos de Tonks nacían lágrimas creadas por el mismo. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó caminando lentamente. Remus cerró los ojos con dolor y se apoyó contra la pared. Había vivido una de las mas grandes emociones de su vida. Había besado a Tonks y la había rechazado como se rechaza a un mosquito molesto.

¿Por qué era tan maldito?

«Por su bien» se convenció él.

¿Por qué no te dejas querer?

«Por que nadie puede quererme como soy»

Esa lucha contra si mismo vivió toda la Navidad. Remus y su gran problema.

-¡Feliz Navidad, hija!—le deseó una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros. La abrazó con fuerza y le sonrió. Tonks la abrazó con fuerza y miró a sus familiares. Casi toda su familia estaba presente sonriéndole. El árbol de Navidad brillaba.

-Feliz Navidad, mamá.

-¡No me trajiste novio, amor! ¿Por qué?—preguntó la mujer riéndose. Tonks no rió. Eso lo notaron todos y prefirieron dejar ese tema.

Durante la fiesta todos notaron cierta tensión cuando hablaban con Tonks. Y ella, después de unas horas, notó que eso molestaba y lastimaba a la familia. Así que empezó a fingir felicidad. Era Navidad no debería estar triste. Seguramente él no lo estaba.

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire**_

_**No quiero estar así,**_

_**Si no estas la gente se hace nadie,**_

_**Si no tu estas aquí, no se...**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote...**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás...**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**_

Pasaron una linda Navidad en familia. Un fiesta típica donde todos se querían y amaban. Tonks se quedó a dormir en su antigua casa, en su antiguo dormitorio y en su antigua cama. Pensó en él cuando se fue a dormir, como todas las noches.

Se despertó de mala gana. Había tomado mucho y la resaca era molesta. Fue al comedor suponiendo que sus padres estaban en la misa de Navidad, y no se equivocó. Les dejaron una nota que decía exactamente eso. Fue hacia el árbol de Navidad sin ganas deseando un Remus de juguete.

_**No quiero estar sin ti**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño,**_

_**No quiero andar así,**_

_**Latiendo un corazón,**_

_**De amor sin dueño.**_

Se sorprendió al ver tantos regalos para ella. Una novela romántica de parte de Ojoloco, "espero que dejes de llorar por ti y llores por alguien ficticio" decía la tarjeta, un libro sobre metamorfosis por parte de Hermione, una túnica muy bonita por parte de Molly, unos guantes cocidos a mano por Ginny, libros, mas libros. Nada interesante. Tonks siguió buscando regalos pero no encontró regalos de Remus. Sus ojos entristecieron mucho. Se sentó en el sillón y lloró.

_**Si no tu estas aquí, no se...**_

_**¿Que diablos hago amándote...?**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás...**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**_

Caminó con tristeza por su casa sin ganas de cambiarse o de, al menos, lavarse la cara. Era un día deprimente. Ese día en el que todos eran felices y abrían sus regalos con alegría. Tonks siempre odió a las personas que no eran felices el día de Navidad. Dicen que "siempre hay una primera vez para todo", y Tonks lo descubrió.

_**Derramare mis sueños**_

_**Si algún día no te tengo,**_

_**Lo mas grande será lo mas pequeño,**_

_**Paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez,**_

_**Tratando de entender quien hizo**_

_**Un infierno el paraíso**_

_**No te vayas nunca...**_

_**por que no puedo estar sin ti.**_

Si no había regalo para ella eso significaba sólo una cosa. Él no la quería. No la amaba. No la deseaba. No quería nada con ella. Sólo la quería como un amigo, o capaz que menos que eso. Tal vez le había dado lastima, sentimiento odioso, y había ido a ayudarla. ¿Y si era así que debería hacer? ¿Olvidarse de él? ¿Volver a olvidarse de un amor?

_**Si tu no estas aquí,**_

_**me quema el aire,**_

_**Si no tu estas aquí, no se...**_

_**Que diablos hago amándote...**_

_**Si tu no estas aquí sabrás...**_

_**Que Dios no va a entender por que te vas.**_

Golpearon la puerta. El rostro de Tonks se iluminó y fue corriendo a la puerta. ¿Sería él? ¿Sería Remus buscando amor?


	7. Después de la tormenta

Holiz! :) cOMO ANDAN? Espero que bien todos Acá vengo con un nuevo cap :) espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**7**

**Después de la tormenta**

* * *

-¿Ojoloco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vendo palomitas de maíz. ¡¿Qué voy a estar haciendo aquí, Tonks?!

Tonks rió y lo abrazó contenta. ¿Y si la vida le daba un vuelco y se enamoraba de Ojoloco? Empezó a reírse que no pudo no manifestarlo. Ojoloco la miró sin entenderla.

-Em... ¿Y las palomitas?—bromeó Tonks invitando a Ojoloco a sentarse. Si llegará a entrar sus padres seguramente se quedarían mirando a Ojoloco asustados. No era el novio que deseaban para Tonks.

-¿Por qué no has venido a la fiesta de Navidad, Tonks?

-Por que no, Ojoloco. Estar ahí sólo me causa tristeza. De sólo ver sus ojos miel... no puedo controlarlo—susurró ella pero sin entristecer—. No quiero causar más lastima. No quiero que nadie sienta tristeza por mi...

-¿Te gustó mi regalo? ¡A mi me encantó tu regalo! Eres muy original regalando cosas. ¡Me compraste corbatas, Tonks!—se rió Ojoloco. Tonks se rió con ganas—. No entiendo por que Remus no te quiere. Tienes luz propia.

-Gracias. Pero no sería nada sin ti—le dijo ella riéndose.

* * *

Remus miraba con tristeza una bufanda hermosa que se notaba a simple vista que era hecha a mano. Pensaba en el esfuerzo de Tonks intentando lograr eso. Miraba distraído su regalo de Navidad.

-¿Pensando en Tonks?

-¡Bill!—exclamó un Remus sorprendido. Bill sólo rió. Se sentó a su lado y le mostró el regalo que Tonks le envió. Era unos guantes hechos a mano. Remus vaciló—. ¿Qué le regalaste a Tonks?

-Un libro pero dentro de él hay una pulsera de la amistad. Ya sabes, con Fleur mirando mis regalos no puedo manifestar mi amistad por Nymphadora. ¿Y tu que le regalaste?

-No le entregue mi regalo—susurró. Bill se quedó mirándolo sorprendido sin poder creerlo. Remus le alcanzó una cajita azul. Dentro se encontraba una cadenita de oro blanco con un corazón azul.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es carísimo!

-Era de mi madre. Me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo. Dijo que se lo de a una persona que ame... y Selene murió... así que... ¿Quién mejor que Tonks? Al menos ella me ama... supongo—dijo él con tristeza.

-Supones. Igualmente... creo que amas a Tonks pero no te das cuenta, Remus. Piensas en ella cuando está lejos o cerca. La miras y tus ojos brillan diferente. ¡Y cometes un gran error, amigo mío! Lo he notado siempre.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando deseas besarla miras sus labios. Tonks se dio cuenta de eso varias veces pero lo ignoró. Pero para la próxima, amigo. Dale este regalo. Por que ella debe estar muy triste y lastimada por no ser correspondida. Y además no recibir regalo tuyo.

Remus se levantó y fue hacia la casa de Tonks. No sabía por que. Pero las palabras de Bill le habían hecho pensar. Así que cuando golpeó la puerta, esperó que Tonks saliera, lo abrazara y besara.

-Hola, Lupin. ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó Tonks mirándolo sorprendida. Remus se sorprendió asombrado. Ella lo había llamado por su apellido. Eran las 5 de la tarde y seguía en pijama.

-Quería... pasar la Navidad contigo.

-¿Y tu no tienes familia para pasarlas?

-No, no tengo—respondió enojado Remus. Si seguía haciéndole preguntas iba a salir corriendo.

Cuando entró se sorprendió al ver a Ojoloco en el sillón principal. Tonks intercambió miradas con el hombre y él fingió tener que irse. Remus se sentó en el sillón y Tonks desapareció por la cocina. Volvió vestida y riéndose.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? ¡Mira mis dedos!—bromeó mostrándole cortaduras. Remus tomó sus manos, se levantó y atrajo a la chica hacia él. Tonks cerró los ojos esperando un beso pero nada sucedió. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente de Remus. Estaban a centímetros de distancia. Su respiración sobre su respiración. Sus labios a centímetros. Sus ojos mirándose. Sus narices rozando.

-Feliz Navidad, Tonks—susurró Remus alejándose de ella.

La chica estaba asombrada y triste. Él no la había besado como quisiera. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la cadena de Remus. Sus ojos se agrandaron y Remus pudo ver como su cabello cambiaba de color a rubio.

-¡Remus Lupin!—exclamó gritando en voz alta—. ¿Qué es esto?

-Por lo que yo sé... una cadena.

-¡Remus Lupin!

-Mi regalo de Navidad.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-No empieces con eso.

Tonks saltó hacia él y lo abrazó. Puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Remus abrazando con fuerza su cuello. El chico la intentó agarrar pero ambos cayeron al suelo. Los dos se rieron pero se levantaron rápidamente al escuchar la puerta de su casa.

-¿Nymphadora?

Su madre se quedó sorprendida al ver a Remus y a Tonks. Pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Remus tomó la mano de su hija. Se miraron sin entenderse. Remus se sonrojó.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tu eres?—preguntó el padre de Tonks.

-¡Ay cierto! ¡Ellos son mis padres! Creo que ya conocen de vista. Remus... Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Padres... él es mi...

-... novio—corrigió con rapidez Remus entrelazando sus dedos aun mas con los dedos de Tonks. Ella lo miró sin entender. Muy confundida.

-¿Novio? ¡Pero...! ¡_Dora_! ¡Nosotros te preguntamos si tenías novio y nos dijiste que no! ¡Que irrespetuosa que eres! ¡Lo sentimos, jovencito! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Remus Lupin. Un placer conocerlos—se presentó él sin soltar para nada la mano de Tonks. Ella empezaba a sentirse mareada. Todo giraba a su alrededor.

-¡Tonks!—exclamó la señora Tonks cuando vio como ella se caía al suelo pero era salvada por Remus. Él la tomó en sus brazos y siguió a la madre de la chica. Ella los llevó a su cuarto y la recostaron.

-Ahora te oblíganos a que nos cuentes como se conocieron.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo como alguien acariciaba su mejilla delicadamente. Había estado soñando mucho. Había soñado que Remus le regalaba un costoso colgante, que mentía ser su novio ante sus padres y que luego se desmayaba. Pronto despertaría y descubriría que sus padres habían ido y todo lo demás.

Movió su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos miel de Remus Lupin. Él tenía sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama acariciando su rostro con delicadeza. Las mejillas de Tonks se pusieron rojas al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Por qué, Remus? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Por que me salé del alma.

-Entonces déjame entrar en tu alma—le susurró ella cerrando los ojos sintiendo sus lágrimas apunto de salir. Remus decía las cosas sin pensar y eso traía, obviamente, sus consecuencias.

-No.

**-¡ENTONCES VETE DE MI CASA Y DEJAME EN PAZ!—**gritó Tonks levantándose y señalándole la puerta. Remus notaba sus lágrimas de dolor—. ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que te quiero? ¿Por qué me lastimas así, Remus?

-Tonks... tienes que entender que esto es nuevo para mí... lo que hago lo hago sin pensar.

-¿Entonces me quieres?—le preguntó y esperó la respuesta. Esta respuesta tardó muchísimo en llegar. No llegaba más. Remus miraba la mano de Tonks. Sus anillos. Sus uñas—. Vete de mi casa. No quiero seguir lastimándome, Remus.

-Pero...

-No hables, ya pasó mucho tiempo. Necesitaba que me dijeras esa mentira. Al menos hubiese sido feliz si me dijeras que me querías.

-Yo no suelo mentir.

-Y yo no suelo sufrir. Así que te pido por favor que te marches, me olvides y me dejes en paz. Quiero seguir mi vida, poder transformarme y poder enamorarme de alguien que me de el mismo cariño.

-Es lo mejor—dijo fríamente Remus levantándose del suelo y mirando a Tonks. Necesitaba besarla. No sabía por que. Necesitaba besarla por última vez. Pero jamás se animaría a besarla. Jamás se animaría. Pero en ese momento, Remus hizo un cambio. Se acercó de un solo paso a Tonks y la besó. El beso fue tan sorpresivo que Tonks quedó completamente paralizada. Pero minutos después respondió al beso de Remus. No podía creer que la estuviera besando.


End file.
